


Rosie

by Kati67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Original Character Death(s), Parenthood, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are Parents, Survivor Guilt, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati67/pseuds/Kati67
Summary: Rosie is twelve and is asking questions about how her mother Mary died. Sherlock is still feeling guilty about it.





	

_And I've been loving you, Rosie, since the day I was born_   
_And I'll love you, Rosie 'til the day I die._   
_\- Tom Waits_

‘Sherlock?’

‘Hmm?’

‘How did mum die?’

Sherlock who was reading the morning paper at the kitchen table while Rosie was eating her breakfast lowered his paper to look at her.

‘I think you should ask your dad about that’ he said in a calm voice.

‘You always say that’

‘Because you always ask me’

‘Yes, but when I ask dad he looks at me funny’ Rosie put down her spoon with cereal which was half way towards her mouth.

‘Funny how?’

‘Well, you know, the look’

‘I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean by ‘the look’. Be more specific please Rosie and eat your breakfast please. You’re late enough as it is’

‘You know the look, Sherlock. The puppy eye look, the ‘please let me in I’m so sad’ look, which puppies can have when they have to wait outside a store’ Rosie pulled a face to demonstrate her words.

‘Ah I see what you mean but I hardly think that is the way your dad looks at you’

‘Sherlock he won’t ever tell me! You must tell me please! I must know! You are always honest with me, treating me more like a grownup than anyone else does and I am 12.

‘I appreciate that you think so but still I am not the one to tell you that, your dad is’

‘Your dad is what?’ John said walking in putting on his jacket.

‘Nothing dad I was joking with Sherlock’ Rosie looked conspiringly at Sherlock and got up to gather her things for school.

‘See you later Sherlock’ she waved.

‘Your breakfast’ Sherlock pointed out but they were already out the door.  
Sherlock stood up. He couldn’t concentrate on his paper anymore. Twelve years ago this very week he thought. Rosie had her birthday just a few weeks ago. Every year around this time she started this Q&A with him again. She did at a young age with John but he didn’t want to talk about it with his daughter. He thought she was too young to understand it all. Sherlock didn’t agree Rosie was a very smart girl, sometimes even too smart for her own good. Sherlock stood in front of the window and didn’t hear John come back.

‘I’m back’ John said and when Sherlock didn’t react ‘I’ll make tea’  
When John came back with two cups of tea Sherlock still stood there.

‘What’s wrong Sherlock?’ John asked touching his shoulder.

Sherlock turned around ‘You must tell her, as much as it pains me. She keeps asking me every time over and over and I’m dying inside. John, I still feel so guilty, if I hadn’t… she still would have…’ Sherlock’s voice broke.

John looked at Sherlock for a moment he couldn’t find the words but when he saw Sherlock’s face he said; ‘I blamed you for a very long time’ When Sherlock wanted to interrupt him he raised his hand ‘No let me finish please. I blamed you for what happened to Mary. But she was right all along. She was the one with the past, the deep dark secret which was bound to come out one way or another. It wasn’t fair to blame you. It was in her nature to save you, a payback of sorts perhaps for the time she had shot you. The fact is no one really knew how things would have played out. If it hadn’t been Norbury it could’ve been another one. She would have always chosen to save you, or me, or Rosie or whoever if she could. That time it was you, she loved you too Sherlock I hope you know that and yes you are right I have to tell Rosie. She can’t be asking you all the time because her father is too scared of her reaction. I have wronged you Sherlock, I was angry at you for so long but in truth you weren’t to blame. You are still the best friend I have ever had. You have been there for me all those years, helping me take care of Rosie, who’d do that? Only someone who cares deeply and I think you do, you can pretend you don’t, but I know you, you do. Will you stay when I tell Rosie? I don’t think I can handle it to tell her alone’

‘You don’t have to dad, I heard already’ a voice came from behind them.  
John and Sherlock turned around quickly shocked that Rosie stood there and had listened to their conversation.

‘I just brought you to school’ John said.

‘I took the bus back home’ Rosie said ‘You had the puppy eye look again. I told Sherlock about it and when I left Sherlock had the look as well, no Sherlock had a different look…’ she thought for a moment ‘Sherlock had a very pensive look’ she concluded.

John looked at Sherlock ‘Puppy eye look?’

Sherlock shrugged ‘She thinks that you look like a sad puppy whenever she’s asking about Mary’

‘Oh’ John looked at Rosie ‘What did you hear?’

‘That Sherlock feels guilty when I start talking about mum, that mum saved Sherlock and ended up dead somehow’ Rosie looked at her dad and Sherlock ‘did I make a good deduction?’

Despite everything John had to smile ‘You’re so like her sometimes. Yes that sums it up but I’ll tell you the whole story but first I’ll call you in sick, just this once’

They sat down at the kitchen table with tea where John told Rosie everything that had happened before and after her mum’s death.

Rosie sat and listened and looked at Sherlock now and again.  
‘So’ she said when John was finished ‘mum shot Sherlock, Sherlock nearly died, then when that woman pointed her gun at Sherlock years later mum jumped in front of the bullet and died’ She looked at her dad and Sherlock who both nodded.  
‘Then you’ she pointed at her dad ‘blamed Sherlock and beat him up’

‘Not one of my finest moments but yes’ John said ashamed.

‘And you still feel guilty of mum’s death’ she said pointing at Sherlock.

‘I do yes’ Sherlock nodded.

‘I think you both are really stupid’ Rosie stood up.

‘What?’

‘You are friends right? For a long time now, mum is dead and someone (not Sherlock) shot her. So who should feel guilty? The one who shot her!’

Rosie walked over to Sherlock hugged him and said ‘because I think you are pretty amazing and so did mum’

‘Thanks for finally telling me dad’ she said kissing her dad ‘can I go to my room now?’

‘Yeah okay’ John nodded.

‘I had a kick-ass mum!’ Rosie smiled then she skipped into the living room out the door and ran up the stairs to her room leaving Sherlock and John baffled of such insight at a twelve year old.

‘That’s my girl’ John said with a lump in his throat.

‘She’s going to make a fine detective one day’ Sherlock smiled.

© KH


End file.
